warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:76.115.93.152
Welcome to the Warriors Wiki! I've noticed that you've already started making some to our database – thank you! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick and easy, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other editors recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and talk page * The ability to create a watchlist that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to rename a page * The ability to upload images and other media * The right to contribute to community discussion If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my my talk page, ask another user, see the help forum, or the WWiki IRC! I hope you'll consider !-- Bramble (Talk) 01:32, December 21, 2010 Warning bad language and insults. If you're not going to contribute, just leave. 00:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Stop Ok, look. You shouldn't be changing the page Darkfang. It's up for deletion. And, signing in Mistystar139 name? That REALLY shouldn't be done. If you continue, you will be blocked. Please refrain. Thank you. ❁ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...❁ 00:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC) i am another wikia contributor, and i wnat to tell you this: stop insulting people, and LEAVE. NOW. SERIOUSLY. This wiki is not for these kind of stuff, and if you are so desperate to keep this article go to a character wiki, but just leave the users here alone. Understand? 00:33, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Please Stop. removing the delete tag on Darkfang's page. He is not real, and unless you can find him and 'FireClan' in any Warriors book by Erin Hunter, we can take it down. If you continue this immature behavior, I will see to it that you are banned immediately. 00:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) HA! Dude, now your just sounding desprate. Imitating as user Cheetahstar on Mistystar's Talk Page? Please. Stop this or else. 'Nuff said. -- 00:40, May 11, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Okay, that's it. I'm reporting you to Moonflight. If you can't listen to our warnings, then you earned the block that's probably coming. 19:48, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? You think I'm so stupid I'll believe you by impersonating Cheetahstar? Well, I'm not stupid, okay? *Oh, really? Well let us see what you say to Exhibit A, shall we? You can try your best to deny it, but the evidence it right there in front of you. -- 00:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) vandalizing and being uncontributive to this wiki. 20:32, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Darkfang You can put your character on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Because there hasn't been a succesful Fanfiction Characters Wiki yet, what you'll need to do is just put your Darkfang character on you user page on WFWiki. - 23:50, May 11, 2011 (UTC) -Sorry, that was me. I ♥Cross Country 23:50, May 11, 2011 (UTC)